


Local Ga(y)mer Wants Spaghetti. What Happens Next May Surprise You

by mama murderbear (Genderfluid_Chara)



Series: Pride Month 2017 Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Talentswap, but defaults to she/her, but yeah the end notes are almost as long as the fic its that short im sorry uvu', gamer!junko, holy shit its even shorter than i realized, i wrote this at 1 am so i probably messed up somewhere but idgaf tbh, idol!komaeda, ill explain why junko and mukuro are living w nagito in another fic. eventually, junko and mukuro and nagito are friends, junkos nb (pangender) and uses any pronouns, no proofreading or writing at a reasonable time we die like fic authors, programmer!mukuro, prompt-based one shot, talentswap au, this is kinda short and very late sorry aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Chara/pseuds/mama%20murderbear
Summary: Just a slice-of-life fic from soon after Mukuro and Junko first were persuaded to live with Komaeda.(In which Mukuro is fond of her sister's antics, Junko wants pasta, and Komaeda has a crush on a video game character. Nothing new, really.)





	Local Ga(y)mer Wants Spaghetti. What Happens Next May Surprise You

“I'm here, I’m queer, and I want the pasta; give it to me!”

Mukuro sighed, tapping the keys on her new computer. Ever since Junko had settled into the idea that they were now living with a rich kid, she had been demanding food dramatically. Even worse, Komaeda seemed perfectly willing to indulge her. At least this time she had an excuse to not make the spaghetti herself--she was in the middle of filming her first-ever Let's Play video, and was in the middle of a pretty intense cutscene. Junko would consider it blasphemy to pause the game, though apparently announcing loudly that she was not straight and cis over the dialogue wasn't.

_ (Perhaps an explanation was in order: Nobody in the household was straight, and Mukuro was the only cis person. Junko was simply the most vocal about it. She was pangender and very much attracted to girls, and you couldn't go a week without hearing at least five jokes about how she wasn't straight.) _

When Komaeda returned with a bowl of steaming noodles for Junko, he just laughed away her thanks. Mukuro stared over her monitor at them, pretending to still be working on the mostly-finished coding of a website for the three of them. Komaeda was now sitting on the floor next to Junko's beanbag and watching her work her magic on  _ Kingdom Hearts. _

“Hey, Junko-san. What do you think of the idea of you, Mukuro-san, and I playing one of those singing games as one of your eventual milestone events?”

Junko snorted, bashing away at the endless heartless as she made her was to the next plot point. “First of all, you don't have to be so formal, and second of all, you’d kick both of our asses, Mister Famous Idol. Maybe I'll consider Dance Dance Revolution, but there will be no competitive singing on this channel.”

_ (There was, eventually, competitive singing on her channel. However, that was a few years later, at Hope's Peak Academy, after Junko had performed onstage with Komaeda immediately following his announcement of their queerplatonic relationship.) _

Mukuro smiled and shook her head, saving her html file before closing it out and joining the other two in front of the television. She couldn't let the other two take all the fun. Especially not when she could tease Komaeda for his obvious crush on the silver-haired character that was the main character's best friend.

But first she'd have to find out the information she had missed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prompt that inspired this(minus the spaces, of course): corvidprompts .tumblr. com/ post/161666443542/im-here-im-queer-and-i-want-the-pasta-give-it
> 
> sorry I didn't post this earlier in the week! I was busy being the Certified™ First Aider at cub scout day camp rip  
> also i got a job so thats gonna chew up time in the future  
> also sorry for missing a week! that was a combination of no inspiration and my tablet (which is what i write on) being semi-confiscated :///
> 
> anyway i hope yall are having a good pride month, whether ur closeted or out :0  
> also apparently when i dont have any ideas for titles i resort to clickbait titles and honestly im sorry


End file.
